The Foresight Alchemist
by Hanashi o suru
Summary: All Christian wanted was to bring back a relative who passed on before she was born. But when her transmutation goes awry, she's taken to see Truth, and learns that someone had paid a part of her own toll for her three years prior. Now in the past, she must figure out who had done so, and try not to alter the future. But what if there are forces who wish to do just that?
1. When Generations Clash

**Me: -smiles innocently-**

**Edward: -holding the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger-**

**Alphonse: Uh...Hanashi, what...is this exactly?**

**Me: My sweet, and darling Alphonse, this is a rewritten version of an older fic of mine!~**

**Ed and Al: Rewritten?**

**Me: Yup. Rewritten. The orginal was never posted on , but on dA. If anyone goes on and comes across it...you'll see why I wanted to redo the whole thing. (_) Epic. Fail.  
**

**Edward: Who's she? -points to another person there-  
**

**Me: That's Christian.  
**

**Christian: Now I make my debut here? -chuckles- Beggars can't be choosers as that old proverb goes. Hana doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Just me, and probably other OCs that might make an appearance, and of course the plot to this story you're about to embark on.  
**

**Hanashi: Happy reading everyone!  
**

* * *

_**I. When Generations Clash**_

The mission was simple. Find out about that prophet, and take the item they needed to fix the wrongs they have done. But alas, that wasn't the case. When they finally got their hands on it, it turned out to be a fraud.

"It's a fake?" A young voice echoed from the seven-foot tall armor, disbelief was clear within it.

"Yeah, it was all a waste of time." Answered the boy beside it. "Just when I thought we were finally going to be able to your body back..."

"We need to worry about you first." The armored one said, "Auto-mail has a lot of problems." He continued, whilst looking at the other's steel limb. A replacement for the flesh he had lost when they were younger. The two boys were sitting at a temple to where they both had exposed a priest for the man he really was.

The one with auto-mail stood up, brushing the dirt of his tattered pants. "Well, we'll just look somewhere else then." He said.

If one were looking at the left pant leg, they could see that like his right arm, his left leg was the same from the knee down. The boy's tank shirt was torn, showing the extent of his prosthetic arm. A metal plate took up a portion of his side, back and chest, showing the scars he had for getting the procedure done. The wind blew his golden hair in the breeze, playing with the bangs that framed his face, and the braid he kept it held back in.

He was about to take a step forward when a new voice was heard, "But...there must be some mistake...I mean..." The girl sitting admits the rubble, her hair brown, save for her bangs dyed pink. Tears fell from her eyes, disbelief for all that she's been through. She looked to the duo in hopes that all this was something akin to a dream. "They told me that he would come back to life..."

The boy's golden eyes looked to the wreck of a girl before himself and the armor. "Give it up, Rose, it could never have—"

"What do I do?" The girl, Rose, asked, desperate for an answer. "What am I supposed to believe in now? Tell me that, Ed!" The one called 'Ed', said nothing as he looked to the crying young woman before him. "Are you going to tell me?" Her voice was getting louder, "Well are you?!" Ed looked at her, with a little pity in his eyes. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel a little bad for her, however, she had to face the truth.

"You're going to have to figure that out on your own." Ed explained, his voice was flat. "Stand up and walk." He started walking as he said this,passing by Rose, who had finally lost her ability to hold back any and all tears she had to shed. "At least you have strong legs to take you there." The strange duo had then left Lior, leaving Rose to think about of what Ed had told her.

* * *

_ It's a dark and ominous world here...I can't see any light. I can't feel anything. Not fear, nor joy. Neither warmth nor coldness. I don't know if my eyes are open or not...how long have I been here for? I don't think I know at this point. After being in this space for so long, I don't think I fully remember how I got here...I guess this is what happens when you mess around with something that is beyond your domain._

_ Ah, that's right...I committed the taboo. That's why I'm here. But, where is here? "So, you've finally awoken, child?" An eerie voice calls from within my realm of darkness. There's a sudden flash of light, and before I'm aware of it, I'm now seeing white. A huge void full of no other form of color. I look behind me, seeing massive doors with a design that seemed to go back thousands of years._

_ "How long...?" I managed to ask. "Was I...?"_

_ "I'm surprised." The voice called from behind me. I looked to see a humanoid figure. A black aura seemed to emit from it, allowing me to see the shape and size of the strange being. "When most see me, they are full of fear and would ask who I am."_

_ "How long was I in that darkness for?" I asked the being._

_ "Three years, child. You have been suspended in that gate for three years."_

_ "That's impossible." I stated. "There's no way a human can stay alive for that long without food, and other forms of nourishment. Are you telling me I've been sleeping within those doors, for three years?"_

_ "That's correct." The strange being confirmed. "Normally, to see what lies beyond these doors will cost you a toll. But three years ago someone paid your toll for you. If you ever find them, you should thank them for being generous enough to pay for a part of your price, as well as their own...assuming they're still alive."_

_ "Who would've paid a toll for me...wait, what toll are you even talking about?"_

_ "You'll find out in time, child."_

_ "Who do you think you are, anyway?" At this, a grin formed on the otherwise faceless face. My eyes widened, suddenly regretting what I had asked._

_ "I love when you humans ask of this from me." It said with glee. "I am what you would call the 'World', or the 'Universe', I am 'God', and 'Truth', I am also 'All', as well as 'One'." Truth pointed a finger at me, its smile never faltering. "That being said, I am also 'You'."_

_ "What...?"_

_ "Three years ago, you knocked on the doors, now after waiting so long, they have finally opened, you have already seen the 'Truth', but there is still something you yourself had paid."_

_ "Wait! What are you—!" But I never got to inquire, for the next thing I knew, I was grabbed by black tendrils, being pulled once more into the darkness. Into the gates._

I woke up with a start. That dream again...though I've had it plenty of times in the past, this was the first time it was so...vivid. I placed my right arm on my forehead, the cool metal of the prosthetic was nice against my sweating skin. The soft ticking of my pocket watch alerted me that it was there. Sighing, I reached over and picked it up from the bedside table, opening the cover, and looking inside. I had a picture in it.

The first person in the picture stood in the middle. It was a man with short dirty-blonde hair, his bangs side-swept to the right. He held a huge wrench over his shoulder, wearing a jumper to which he had tied around his waist. His black T-shirt hanging to his body almost like a second skin. He had one eye closed, allowing an ocean blue eye to be seen. This was my father. His other hand was on the shoulder of a young woman, who was only ten years older than myself.

The girl was my sister, her brown hair so much like our mother's. Her eyes were brown, but there were times I remembered they could almost be hinted with a golden color. Just like his were...or maybe the past tense wasn't really right to use...she had both arms wrapped around a younger girl, who at the time was only five years of age.

The little girl's hair was tied back, leaving her bangs to frame her face. Dirty-blonde was the color of her hair, and her eyes were a beautiful hue of blue. Nothing like her father's though, but from her great, great grandmother. That little girl was me.

"Foresight Alchemist!" I flinched, snapping my pocket watch shut, placing it where I had left it prior. "You have a meeting with your superior at 0700 hours."

"Yeah, yeah. I got that." I sighed. "Tell him I'll be there soon, Maria." I said. "By the way, how many times have I told you? You can just call me Christian."

"Right...sorry about that." I heard Maria's voice say from the door. "I'll try harder next time to call you by your given name."

"At ease, Ross." I sighed. Then getting out of bed, I stretched, hearing several satisfying pops in my spine. I walked over to the closet, and pulled out a tank, and a pair of jeans. I knew I should've been wearing the uniform, but I didn't need everyone knowing I was, as I've heard on the streets, 'the military's bitch'. I've been a part of the military for two years, joining when I was thirteen. Two years of searching, and I still hadn't found anything on that damn thing. Leon would so kill me if he managed to find out what I've done. I darkly chuckled to myself. Well, Leon wasn't there, and he wasn't going to be here for a long while. That I knew was for sure. The current year was 1914 after all. Sighing to myself, I stripped my nightwear, wishing that the idiot who invented bras would hurry up and do so. "Maria, are you still out there?" I asked.

"Is there something you need my assistance with?"

"Can you help me with this stupid thing?" I sighed. I could tell Maria was smiling behind the door as she opened it to step inside. I was already holding the thing to my chest when she did. Maria Ross was much a friend to me as she was an ally. Her black hair really short, and she had a small mole under her eye.

"I know it's nothing you're used to, but that other thing you were sporting...a bra was it? Just aren't around for you."

"But loads more comfortable than corsets. This thing makes it hard to breathe." Too many strings to tie. This one in particular I might've...adjusted so it was not even half the original size.

"You transmuted it didn't you?" Ross sighed. Finally noting the changes in the article.

"Ross, if you make it to someday see your great grandchildren, you'll see that a lot of girls and their mothers, will all agree that you'll want the support for your chest. There are safer ways to get a smaller waist that don't involve suffocating."

"I see." Ross said, taking hold of the strings on the corset, and tightening the laces in the back. Not so much it would kill me when I try to breathe, but enough so it stays in place. "So I take it that these things become obsolete?"

"Women have to be comfortable too, Maria." I pointed out. "But no, they're still around, mostly used for designs on wedding dresses."

"Well, you best hurry and get dressed. You know how the Lieutenant Colonel is."

"That I do." I sighed, thinking back to the man. I grabbed my tank, pulling it over my head, and easily getting my arms through the sleeves. I finished dressing, and was about to leave, when Maria grabbed my left shoulder.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Miss _Foresight_ Alchemist?" She said, pointing to my bed-side table. The silver pocket watch with the Military's Emblem on the cover. Right. I marched back over, grabbed the damn thing, and headed out again, clipping the metal loop onto the right belt loop, and placing the watch in my pocket. "Do you have everything this time?"

"Watch? Check. Hair?" I combed my fingers through it, not feeling any knots, but then again, my hair, only barely reached my shoulders. "Check. Clothes, check...I don't wear glasses, my necklace is safely around my neck at all times..." I placed my hand over the small silver charm. It was half a charm actually, but I didn't know who left me with it. I kept it, because it brought me pretty good luck every now and then. It was strung through with a small silver chain to match. "Keys to get into the apartment, check...okay I have everything." I finally confirmed. "Can I go now?"

"Don't be late." Maria said, shooing me off.

* * *

"Ah, Christian, welcome. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is on the phone right now. You can wait here for the time being."

"What's so important that I can't be in the room when he's using the phone?" I asked, truly curious.

"You'll find out when you get in there." Shrugging, I decided on leaning against the wall while I was waiting to be let in. "I've been meaning to ask, but what ever actually happened to your arm?"

"Nothing. When I was born, some genetic fluke came along, and I was born without it. But I still had nerves that were telling a limb to move that was never there."

"You said you're father made you that arm. How old were you?"

"Four." I sighed, clutching the steel limb. "I was just four years old. I was his youngest patient. He was shocked when I started moving it after just five months. I had full use of it by the next seven. He told me I was just like one of my family members."

"Who would that be?"

"He never said." This was true. My father never told me which family member had done the auto-mail surgery in just a year. About an hour later, the door to Hughes office opens, and a man peaks out.

"Ah, Christian! Glad to see you're here!~ Please, come in." I rolled my eyes, and walked into his office. Maes Hughes was a good man, and the only one who really knew who I was. Well, him and Maria, though I'm sure she has trouble wrapping her head around that. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes was my assigned superior, and saying he was a doting kind of man was an understatement. How many times has he shown me a different picture of his daughter, Elicia or of his wife, Gracia? I lost count.

"So, boss, for what do I owe the honor of being called today?" I asked when the door shut behind me.

"Always to the point, aren't you, Miss Eric...or should I say _Elric_?"

"The walls have ears, Lieutenant Colonel." I pointed out. "Now, what was it you wanted to see me for?"

"I'm sending you off to work under Roy. He's a good friend of mine, so he'll treat you well."

"Roy _Mustang_? The Flame Alchemist? Hero of Ishval?"

"Well, if you want to go for titles, then yeah, that's the Roy I'm talking about, Christian." Hughes said, in that joking manner that made me feel like I was a part of his family. "You're heading out later today, so pack up, get ready and don't be late."

"Yes sir." I said, mocking a salute. "I'll be sure to tell Roy Mustang you said 'hey', alright?"

"Be safe, Christian. And thanks." Getting there by train, I would be in East City midday two days from now.

* * *

"I really don't want to see that bastard," Edward sighed, as he and his brother headed to Roy Mustang's office.

"Well, it is your job to report to him, brother." Alphonse pointed out. "He's your superior officer."

"He could go die in a hole for all I care." Ed muttered. "Well, here we are. Eastern Headquarters. Get this over with?"

"Let's." Al wholeheartedly agreed. As the brother duo made their way to their designated place. Ed, too lost in his fowl mutterings didn't notice that he was walking right into someone.

* * *

"Ow..." "Damn it..." Two voices said at once. The first being mine, the second belonging to a boy with golden hair. "Damn it, pipsqueak, watch where you're walking!" I scolded him.

"Pipsqueak?! Who the hell are you calling so short he'd get stepped on by an ant?!"

"Unless that walking trashcan is shorter than you are, I'd assume it's you!" I shouted back.

"Tr-trashcan?" I blinked a few times when I heard the voice coming from the one in armor. He sounded much too young if he was wearing that armor.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" The blonde asked.

"I should be asking you that. Who do you think you are?"

"Elric!"

"WHAT?" We both exclaimed turning our attention to the one who called us. He was a young man, probably twenty-nine at most. His hair went just past to top of his ears, and almost covered his eyes. Like everyone else, save for me, and the other two, wore the uniform of the State Military. I could tell that he was a colonel, just by what was on his uniform.

"My office, both of you. Now." Without another word, the three of us were ushered into the man's office. When we got there, the two strangers took a seat on the couch opposite of the one I was seated on."I believe you both are wondering why you're here?"

"No shit, Colonel Bastard."

"Colonel Bastard?" I asked, "Is that really the best you got, subatomic shrimp?"

"Why you—!"

"Fullmetal." The man warned him...wait, Fullmetal? Him? That pipsqueak?

"If you're the Fullmetal Alchemist...does that make your name...Edward Elric?"

"Yeah. What of it?" My face paled considerably when he confirmed it. Why didn't I realize it before? Edward Elric. _The_ Edward Elric, also known to be the youngest State Alchemist in the history of Amestris!

"Shit..." Was the only thing I could think of saying when this happened. _This _cannot_ go well._

* * *

**And scene!~ Well, what do you guys think? If you're brave enough, and want to see the orginal, go to my deviantART, and take a look. I doubt it'd be interesting to you guys. -clears throat-**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review my lovely readers!~ More will come at some point...depends on when I can get chapter two finished X3 (I'm working on way too many fics, aren't I?)  
**


	2. Encounters

**Hanashi: Yo~ Long time no see, and look! I'm not dead!**

**Edward: Really? I would've thought otherwise.**

**Alphonse: Brother!**

**Christian: -sweat drops- Unless Hana is actually Hiromu Arakawa, I highly doubt she has any ownership over Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Hanashi: Wouldn't be writing FAN FICTION if I did. :P But if it's any consolation prize, I did come up with this fic y'all get to read~ And of course I also own muh awesome OCs~! Have fun reading all~!**

* * *

_**II. Encounters**_

"What's his problem?" Edward asked, as the strange kid raced out of the building.

"I wouldn't know." Mustang said, quirking a brow. "But I do know who she is. She is Christian Eric, known to be the Foresight Alchemist."

"Foresight?" Both Elric brothers asked in unison. Something clicked in their minds as another thing had crossed them, "_SHE_?!"

"Figure that out on your own, boys?" Mustang asked rhetorically. "Yes, she's female. She got her license the year after you, Fullmetal. She's been here for two years out of your three, and on that note, I want to congratulate you two for what happened in Lior."

"It wasn't a big deal. Just some phoney wannabe alchemist who used a fake Philosopher's Stone." Edward sighed. "But you're aware, that being we had fixed that problem in Lior, you get to owe us." The blonde-haired boy said, smirking to his superior.

"Hearing you say that makes a chill run down my spine..." Mustang murmured, getting up to look at his shelf of files. "What is it you want then, Fullmetal?"

"Glad you asked, Colonel, glad you asked." Edward said, enjoying the fact the older man owed him. "Do you know anyone who may know a thing or two on bio-alchemy?"

* * *

To say I was angered was more understated than I'd let on. There were things I didn't believe in, and frankly meetings of chance like that were one of them. No, the meeting was nothing coincidental, it was bound to have happened sooner or later. After all, I was already messing things up just by existing in this 'now'...even with myself just simply _knowing_ Hughes and Ross, things will ultimately lead to something bad in the future...I knew that, and yet...

"This is messed up." I sighed, finishing my thought out loud. I brushed my fingers through my hair. It was a habit I picked up from my father, when something was troubling him. "Damn it. Hughes, why in the name of Truth did you send me to East City?"

A sudden prickling feeling raced through my body. This wasn't unfamiliar to me, it was a little thing my cousin, who was actually half Xingnese, had taught me. I could sense Dragon's Pulse and in more simpler terms, it basically means he taught me how to sense the 'qi' of the land and all its living things. It was a skill that Xingnese learned at a young age, and I was lucky enough to have a cousin to teach me that skill set. Even if I could sense qi, I had no knowledge of how to control it to use Alkahestry. He himself wasn't an Alkahestrist, so he couldn't teach me something he didn't know.

I turned to the general direction of where I felt the qi coming from, and my eyes narrowed at who it was. "You've gotten better at this, Eric." Her voice reached my ears before my eyes could see her in the light. Long black hair was tied in a braid, hanging over her right shoulder. Pale silver eyes looked to me much like a predator would stalk its prey. Her pale skin contrasted greatly with her hair, making her look much like an otherworldly creature. "Running away from your problems as always, I see."

"What are you doing here?" I asked the girl before me. A smirk graced her lips, as she leaned against the wall of one of the buildings. "Answer me, Crafts!"

'Crafts', as I have dubbed her, looked to me with uninterested eyes, as she scanned me up and down. "I'm not the only Crafts in this city, you know." She said, deciding to examine her nails in a bored fashion.

"Fine then. What are you doing here, _Amber_?" I asked, her name might as well have been poison coating my tongue.

"No real reason, Eric. I'm here for me, and you just happened to be here." I swore, this girl got on my nerve to the point I felt I'd more likely than not just kill her.

"I've had the unfortunate honor of knowing you for months now." I said, glaring up at the taller girl. "You're never anywhere for 'no reason'. There's always one. What are you doing in East City?"

"I'm hurt." She said in mock pain, her hand over her chest, then her demeanor grew serious as her pale grey eyes glared down to me. "You really are a lot like the Fullmetal Alchemist you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've had the calamitous pleasure of crossing paths with him in Lior not long ago." I didn't like where this was going. "In fact, he thought I was one of Cornello's goons, if you could believe it."

"Cornello?" I knew who he was. "You mean that priest said to create miracles?"

"That very man." She sighed, crossing her arms. Her eyes before continuing, "The future isn't set in stone Miss Christian Eric. Even events in the past can be changed, whilst the population being ignorant of such a thing happening."

At the remark, my eyes narrowed, glaring full on at the other girl. "I won't let it happen."

"Yet you stand here, and there's no chance of you stopping what's soon to be inevitable. The tides are changing, Christian, and soon the tsunami will wash away all you've known." She said, opening her eyes, and then turning her back to me.

"Get back here, Crafts! This isn't over!"

"In desperate times, man can call forth power he never knew he had. But whether or not he can control such an ability, depends solely on his strength, and how he can use it." She said, never facing me. Confused, I could only watch as she disappeared into the shadows.

"What the hell?"

* * *

It had been a couple of days since then, and the words Amber left me wouldn't leave my mind. Again and again I heard the ever lasting echo of the phrase, but no matter how many times it repeated, I never could figure out what they meant. Frustrated, I pounded my fist to the plaster wall, leaving a hole where my limb made contact. Damn her! Damn her! Damn her! I mentally cursed. Needing to cool my head, I grabbed my jacket, and headed out, thinking that perhaps the rain outside could help wash away some of my ever growing vexation on the matter.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I've been wandering for, but I was certain that, until my thoughts were cleared, I wasn't going to head back to my hotel room...especially because I was pretty sure someone found the hole in the wall at this point.

Not much longer after I had been walking, I heard voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. I looked to the direction they were coming from and only sighed in disbelief when I realized it was none other than the Elric brothers themselves. Curiosity getting the better of me, I walked over to them, accidentally bumping into someone who had been passing by. I apologized quickly, and sauntered over to where Edward and Alphonse sat.

* * *

Edward sighed as he looked to the rain, sorrow on his face. "...I thought that the rain would wash away all my doubt...but all I know is that this rain on my face is starting to bug me." He sighed, breaking the short silence between him and his brother.

"I don't even have a body that can feel the rain. It's lonely inside here...it's hard." Al said, speaking his thoughts aloud. "I want to get my old body back...I want to go back to being human. Even if that means doing the impossible and going against the flow of the world." Ed nodded his head in agreement. A short few seconds later, their thoughts were disrupted by someone calling out to them.

"Hey! Hadn't seen you two in a while!" The voice was familiar to both brothers. The boys looked up to see the strange girl they had met just a few days earlier. Quirking a brow, she placed her hands on her hips, realizing they seemed down in the dumps. "Hey, what's got you two down? It looks like some asshole kicked your gerbil."

"You could say that..." Edward said, wracking his brain for the girl's name. Wasn't the phrase 'kicked puppy'? "What are you doing here?"

"Clearing my head." She answered, sighing. "I guess you can say I've had much to think about."

"We can say the same." Alphonse said. The girl looked at both brothers with a skeptical eye before she spoke again.

"You have no clue as to what my name is." The girl stated bluntly. "Honestly, you Elric brothers must have brains the size of a bean." She pointed to Ed as she said that.

"WHO THE HELL IS SO TINY EVEN A DAMNED FLEA IS TALLER THAN HIM?!" The girl rolled her ocean blue eyes, and for a moment, Edward wondered why they had started reminding him of someone he knew.

"Ed, I think her name was Christian, right?" Alphonse said, as he started to recall what Colonel Mustang had mentioned about the said girl.

"Right on the nose, Alphonse. Let me formally introduce myself to you. I'm Christian Eric, the Foresight Alchemist. And you," She pointed to Ed, "if memory serves me right are the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric."

"Yeah...that's right." It was at that moment, an MP showed up, calling for both Christian, and Edward.

* * *

"Edward! Christian! Mr. Edward Elric! Miss Christian Eric!" I turned my attention the instant I heard my name called. "Oh I'm glad you're both alright! We've been looking for you!" An MP was looking for us?

"Something wrong?" I asked the man, quirking a brow, the same time Ed asked, "What is it? Do you need me for something?"

"The two of you are to return to headquarters immediately." He informed us. "There's a killer on the loose in—" What ever he was about to say, was cut off. I stiffened at the qi I felt. It was like it was full of blood lust and hatred...almost as if it was seeking vengeance. That was then I realized we were in enormous trouble.

* * *

**Muwa-ha-ha-haaa~ I have left y'all with a cliffie! (+w+) So we're introduced to Amber Crafts, get a little into what she's there for. And to add to the list, we has...THE STATE ALCHEMIST KILLER.**

**Like what you're reading? Then leave a review! Let me know how I'ma doin' y'all~! XD**


End file.
